Courier Six
'''Lehi Latham, or Courier Six, '''is a courier for the Mojave Express and previously an occasional field medic/caravan guard for companies travelling through Montana, Washington and northern Idaho. Background Lehi was born in a small shack in Decker, Montana to Thaddeus "Dusty" Latham (an ex-caravan guard and coal miner) and Elizabeth "Liz" Latham (a farmhand and former New Canaanite) on August 4th, 2248. He was raised to be a laborer from an early age and not much else and started officially working in his father's coal mine for extra caps in the year 2260, an "upgrade", as his father called it, from helping his mother about the small farm. His father was always emotionally distant and notoriously callous and thus young Lehi found comfort in his enigmatic mother's embrace. He never knew much about his mother's origins as she was always particularly tight-lipped about her history as a New Canaanite, but she did mention something along the lines of his namesake paying homage to some kind of holy man from before the Great War. Whenever he could, he attended small classes under the guise of the only intellectual in the village, Dr. Reinhardt, and quickly the child latched onto him and his teachings. Dr. Reinhardt tutored young Lehi on the likes of Science and Medicine, much to the disapproval of his father, and spent what little time he had away from the coal mines studying these subjects alone, all the while his mother offered her full support. By 2262, Lehi had grown into an intelligent (albeit rambunctious and mischievous) young man, though he'd put aside his studies for a couple of years to pursue young love, physical trysts and brief expeditions into the wastes. It was there he'd begin to teach himself the crucial arts of Survival and Stealth in the area surrounding the boring town. In 2267, "Dusty" Latham came down with a nasty cough and began regurgitating black bile, soon after dying in his bed of a mysterious disease. Though the 20-year-old Lehi felt no personal attachment to his father, it left his mother mentally devastated. Lehi retired from working the coal mines and furthered his studies with books provided to him by Dr. Reinhardts' personal library. His mother became erratic, feeling that the only other home she'd abandoned in Utah, she disappeared into the night to "return home", presumably to New Canaan. With no reason to stay in the town that'd caused him and his family much turmoil in only a short amount of time, Lehi left to pursue better things and began working as a freelance caravan medic. He worked with caravans all throughout the Northern Commonwealth and with each new contract he began to learn more and more about firearms and melee weapons, building rapport with each of the corresponding guards around the campfires at night. Eventually he began heading to the Southwest, feeling disillusioned with the harsh winters and seeking something more for his restless spirit. Lehi began working as a freelance Courier at the age of 25, now a decently skilled sharpshooter and navigator. In 2275 he was hired by the New California Republic to deliver a mysterious device to The Divide. This event resulted in a disaster he wouldn't even be aware he was caused until many years later.